Change of Heart
by Shinigami1951
Summary: What if Solo never died? What if Duo never met G and never became a gundam pilot? What if Duo was Solo's lover instead of Heero's? And what if Duo was working for OZ and was against the Gundams? What if...
1. Part one

What if Solo never died? What if Duo never met G and never became a gundam   
pilot? What if Duo was Solo's lover instead of Heero's? And what if Duo was   
working for OZ and was against the Gundams? What if Duo wasn't called Duo?   
What if...  
  
Change of Heart - Part one  
  
"Holy Shit... Oh Fuck... Solo..."  
Fey Maxwell grazed gently on his lover and then at the monitor by the bed.   
Solo's heartbeat was too slow for Fey's liking.  
"Don't... swear... Fey..." Solo's eyes opened slowly and Fey leaned forward   
and pressed his forehead against Solo's chest.  
"Don't leave me Solo. Please never leave me."  
A hand wrapped itself in the long chestnut braid and Solo smiled at Fey.  
"I'm... not... going... any where... now get out on the field and kick ass   
for me love."  
Fey smiled back and kissed Solo on the lips before standing up and strolling   
towards Zechs.  
"Only one Gundam Pilot was caught sir." Zechs nodded and turned to the   
approaching boy. Fey Maxwell was one of the best pilots Zechs had seen and   
knew that Fey wanted someone to pay for what happened to his lover.  
"01 is down in the cell. Do what you wish to him Maxwell."  
Fey saluted. "Thank you Sir!" And Fey blow Solo a kiss before strolling off   
towards prison level.  
  
"Fuck it!" Heero Yuy swore loudly as his shoulder cracked against the steel   
door, knocking the bone out of place. Heero stumbled backwards swearing in   
Japanese and glared full death glare as the door opened and a figure dressed   
in black walked in.   
The cell door shut and locked and then the overhead lights clicked on and   
Heero gasped.  
  
Fey lost his voice. The Gundam Pilot 01 was his age. Younger than Solo, even   
younger than Zechs. Dark Prussian eyes glowed through a mass of tangled dark   
brown hair. A well-built body graced the gundam pilot and his clothes were   
torn and ripped showing off a fair amount of skin and Fey felt himself grew   
hard just looking at the boy.  
Heero sow the OZ pilot and couldn't help but weaving the rule of no feelings,   
now that he had seen he wanted to touch but knew he would be refused. The   
long shimming hair and gorgeous cobalt blue eyes made Heero's knees weaken   
and the pain in his shoulder lessen at the sight of an angel in front of him.  
Fey forgot what he was doing, why he had come to see the gundam pilot when   
all he wanted to do was to find out what the boy would feel like inside of   
him. Fey shock the thought from his head and looked up and forced his voice   
to work.  
"Gundam 01?"  
Heero nodded.  
Fey frowned, the gundam pilot 01 was the hardest pilot to break and here he   
was giving Fey an answer without any form of force.  
Heero's eyes went wide what was he doing, was going to tell the oz pilot   
everything... no, just try and change his mind, open his eyes and show him   
what oz is really like... Heero told himself as Fey's mouth opened again.  
"Can I have your real name?"  
Fey froze... I didn't say that, please god I didn't just ask him for his   
name, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Solo, Oh Fuck IT... Fey   
shouted at himself in his head.  
"Heero Yuy."  
Once again Fey froze... He answered me, he answered me, His name is Heero   
Yuy, he answered me, he hurt Solo... And that thought brought Fey crashing   
down to Earth.  
In one swift moment Fey had crossed the room and slammed Heero round the face   
full force.  
"Bastard!" He hissed.  
Heero didn't stop the kicks and pounces that landed on his body. He suddenly   
remember what Quatre had told him... People in OZ have family. I say sorry   
for the family, those that suffer when we kill. I wouldn't stop a member of   
OZ if I had killed his only family... Quatre's words rang true in Heero's   
head. He had hurt this boy somehow, or one of the other pilots had and this   
was his punishment. Let the boy did this, like him get it out of his system   
and then talk to him.  
Fey's angry over took him and he rained more and more blows on the gundam   
pilot hissing bastard all the time and then he stopped.   
Fey stepped back breathing deeply, Fey froze once again, fear covered his   
body and he looked down at his hands, blood covered them, the gundam pilot's   
blood, 01's blood, Heero Yuy's blood.  
Heero looked up, the oz pilot was staring at his hand in disbelief and then   
stumbled backwards.  
The wall behind Heero exploded missing Fey by inches and covering Heero with   
bricks of wall.  
A gundam arm shot out.  
"Heero! Get on!" Quatre's voice yelled through the com but Heero couldn't   
move.  
Feeling guilty Fey jumped forward and helped Heero to his feet and placed   
Heero on the palm. Heero stared deep into Fey's eyes.  
Heero muttered something and Fey just hear it.  
"I'm sorry."  
Fey leapt away from the hand as it moved away before falling to his knees   
and broke down, Heero's words echoed in his head   
'Angel'   
  
  
  
There's part one!!!!!! Does a little dance and hugs any one that's reading.   
Please review!  
For those that don't know that Fey Maxwell is really Duo Maxwell. I'll explain  
it couldn't be Duo Maxwell cause Solo isn't dead and the Maxwell Church still  
happened only two people lived instead on one. Everyone clear? Okay thanxs.   
Why Fey I'm not sure and I know it doesn't really go but work with me here okay?  
Still REVIEW ME! 


	2. Part two

I have a long queue of fics waiting to go up and it's gonna take forever to   
get them all up there! Oh well. Here's the next part of Changes of Heart.   
Before I start I would just like to say a big thank you and hug everyone that   
had reviewed me: Shade Angel, UnguidedAngel, Lizzie, Faith (Sorry most of my   
chapters are 4 pages long and I'll try and keep them all the same!),   
Zetsuai, Ally, Tsuki-Moon (I'm honoured that you think this fic is really   
good but it's not THAT good. Thanks anyway), Sarasi and Lindz.   
Notes: Zechs is ooc in this and Heero is also a bit ooc. Solo is evil in this   
and it's angst for Fey in this part.   
Now on with the fic.   
  
Changes of Heart - Part Two   
  
'Angel'   
It was there on the floor of the cell among dust, grim, and dirt that Zechs   
found Fey asleep, face red and still crying softly.   
  
When Fey woke he was laying on the double bed in his and Solo's quarters. He   
was alone, the lights dimmed. He could only hear his own shallow breathing.   
Laying back Fey closed his eyes.   
HEERO!   
Fey slammed upright shaking uncontrollably.   
"I've gotta get out of here."   
Pulling himself free of the covers Fey braided his long hair and pulled on   
some clean black clothes before taking a deep breath and racing from his room   
towards the main office.   
  
Zechs looked up as the door burst open and young Maxwell raced in.   
Fey saluted at Zechs who raised his hand back.   
"Maxwell?" Zechs asked.   
"Permission sir to go undercover."   
"Undercover?"   
"I don't want to fight in battles any more. I wish to do some undercover work   
sir." Fey took a deep breath before continuing with "To find the four gundam   
and the gundam pilots."   
"Spy with ease." Zechs nodded and turned to the nearest control desk.   
"It is said that the gundam pilots are hiding in the Sank Kingdom. Feel free   
to go there Maxwell and find the pilots. Once you have contacted me."   
"Thank you sir." Fey saluted.   
"You leave at 8 hundred hours."   
Fey walked out of the office. Next stop, Solo.   
  
"What? Fey you can't leave me like this."   
"I'm not leaving you like this Solo. There are lots of people here that can   
help you get better just as well if not even better than I could."   
Fey paced the hospital room not going any nearer to Solo than a few feet. He   
wasn't even looking at Solo, just the sight made him think of Heero.   
"I'm sorry Solo. I'm going wither you like it or not!"   
And with that Fey turned and walked out.   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner paused as the boy beneath him stirred.   
"Heero." He whispered gently.   
One Prussian blue eye opened and looked up at the blond leaning over him   
before closing again.   
"He's awake?" A new voice asked.   
Quatre smiled as his lover entered the room.   
"Yep."   
Trowa Barton nodded.   
"Wufei will be pleased." Quatre smirk. Both him and Trowa knew how Wufei felt   
about the dark hair Japanese pilot.   
Trowa nodded again and looked down as Heero opened his eyes, both this time,   
again.   
"Huh?" Heero asked groggily.   
"Nothing. Wufei is just cooking some soup for you. You need to eat something.   
You took quite a beating."   
"How bad?" Heero asked again keeping his words down to minimum.   
"One broken, one crack ribs, broken knee joint, cuts and bruises all over   
your body..."   
"And a serious headache." Heero groaned, who would of thought one person   
could have done so much damage to him?   
"Pill. Take." Wufei said entering the room with a tray, of which was a bowl   
of streaming tomato soup, a glass of water and a couple of painkillers.   
Heero nodded his thanks as it was laid over him on the bed. And slowly he   
began to eat.   
  
Fey had just finished packing when the bedroom door was opened and Solo   
hobbled in.   
"Solo? Why aren't you still in the hospital wing?"   
"I need to talk to you. I don't want you to go Fey."   
"I'm going Solo. I told you before. I can't keep killing for no reason. This   
way at least I am helping in ending the war." Fey slammed the suitcase shut   
and lifted it up of the bed and carried it across the room and laid it down   
by the door.   
"Fey. You're not going!"   
"What? You can't tell me what I can and can't do."   
"I can and I am. Fey listen to me!"   
The 15 year old turned to the 21 year old and hissed.   
"No!"   
"Fey." Solo growled.   
Fey stormed forward and tried to push pass his lover. Solo losing control   
grabbed Fey and threw him backwards.   
Fey landed on the bed and looked up as Solo leaned down over him.   
"You listen to me Fey. What I say goes!" Solo leaned down and grabbed the   
long braid of his lover and pulled it.   
Fey whimpered in pain.   
"If I say you can go you can but if I say you can't you can't. Got it?"   
"Solo stop it!" Fey pleaded, fear shone brightly in his eyes and Solo's eyes   
sow this and suddenly stood up and fell backwards.   
"Fey? I'm so sorry."   
Fey pulled himself to his feet and collapsed on to the floor by the bed. Solo   
jumped forward to help but Fey glared him away.   
"Don't touch me." Fey growled standing up and limped towards the door. "I'm   
doing this Solo. But after this I might not be coming back. Don't hold your   
breath."   
And with that Fey grabbed his bag and headed towards the hanger.   
  
"Wufei?"   
"Yuy?"   
"Can you pass me my laptop?"   
"Fine."   
Wufei was watching over Heero and was under strict instructions not to let   
Heero get out of bed.   
Wufei carried the grey laptop across and placed it on Heero's lap, Wufei's   
fingers bushed against the top of Heero's thighs and Wufei groaned deep in   
the back of his throat.   
Heero looked up at the sound and frown at Wufei who smiled sheepishly before   
backing away quickly with hands over his groin.   
Heero turned back to the laptop and switched it on, at once it started and   
almost at once a massage flashed up on the screen.   
"One of OZ's best soldiers is moving from the Lake   
Victoria base to the school you are at now. Be on your guard. J"   
Heero nodded and sent a message back saying he would keep his eyes open and   
send word as soon as the oz was seen.   
Heero signed and Wufei picked up the laptop as Heero's eyes fell closed and   
Heero drifted asleep, his thoughts on the braided oz soldier from the prison   
cell he had been in.   
  
  
  
  
  
That's part two for ya. Please review and tell me the good and the bad and   
the very strange. 5x1 will be put in again when Heero and Fey met up again.   
Please tell me what you think!


	3. Part three

Part three

Fey looked up at the new school he was to attend. Hopefully his gundam pilot was going to be there and Fey would get a chance to say something to him.

Fey stared down at the sheet of paper.

"Might as well start using my new name."

Duo Maxwell then stepped up and entered the school building.

Heero was out of bed and now sat with Wufei at the back on a classroom. The teacher was going on about something but Heero wasn't paying attention to either the teacher or Wufei who was trying to get him to talk.

Wufei growled, how the hell did he fall in love with this unemotional pilot? He knew why, the way Heero acted, the way Heero did everything perfectly. It was everything about Heero.

"Yuy! Chang! It's rude not to pay attention. Now look this way at once."

Wufei sighed and dragged his eyes away from Heero and to the front of the class.

Heero also turned to the front and froze.

"Shit." He hissed.

His angel stood at the front of the class.

Duo entered the classroom and took a deep breath.

He knew that Heero would recognise him straight away but Duo knew that Heero couldn't do any thing about it unless he wanted to give away his own identity.

He spotted the gundam pilot at the back of the room bathed in sunlight and Duo felt his groin react to the vision.

Heero looked round when the teacher barked at him.

Heero's mouth fell open and Duo smiled at him before opening his mouth.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I have just moved here from L2."

"Thank You Mr Maxwell. Please sit down here next to Mr Winner."

Quatre smiled and held out a hand.

"Quatre Winner pleased to met you."

Heero shoved the food round his plate as the other three gundam pilots eat their own lunch.

Suddenly Quatre stood up and waved at someone.

"Hay Duo! Dddduuuuoooo! Over here!"

"Quatre what are you doing?" Heero hissed.

"Duo's new he doesn't have any one to sit with. I'm just being friendly Heero."

Duo smirked as he saw Heero sitting with Quatre and made his way over as Quatre called out to him.

"Thanks at lot Quatre. I don't have any friends here yet part from you."

Duo slide in to a seat between Heero and Wufei ignoring the look he got from Wufei.

Duo's cobalt blue eyes sprinkled into Heero's who brushed red and stood quickly.

"I have something to do." Before walking off.

Duo smiled as Quatre introduced everyone on the table.

Duo had locked on to his target and was gonna take him out.

Heero leaned against the railing of the main school balcony that gave view to the swimming pool and sport area of the school.

Duo walked up casually.

"Hay!"

Heero looked round to see Duo smiling at him.

Heero immediately went for his gun.

"You can't pull that out here. Too many people about. And I'm unarmed any way. I'm not turning you in. I just need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you. We're enemies… Maxwell."

"You know my surname. That's good Heero. I might work for oz but it doesn't mean that we have to hate each other. After all I didn't mean to kick the shit out you. It just… well happened."

Duo gave a cheesy grin.

"No."

Heero turned and walked off leaving Duo standing there.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo who sighed before turning and taking the place where Heero had stood before.

Wufei reached out and grabbed Heero's waist.

"What he want?"

Wufei groaned in half pain half pleasure as Heero pinned him hard against the wall.

"Oh it's you. Gomen."

Heero let go of Wufei and stepped away from him.

"Why you do that?"

"Oz are about. We have to be careful."

Heero walked off and Wufei started towards Duo.

"Duo Maxwell isn't it?"

Duo turned to Wufei.

"Yeah. You're Wufei right? One of Quatre's friends?"

"What did you say to Heero?"

"Nothing we were just talking." Duo shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Bull shit. Listen Maxwell. You leave my boyfriend alone will you? He has enough on his plate at the moment and doesn't need a stupid kid like yourself chasing him around."

Wufei spun on his heels and walked off.

Duo felt his heart sink.

He had found two out of four gundams pilots.

"I guess Quatre and Trowa are the other two pilots right? Oh Wufei why did you have to tell me that? My mission is far too easy."

Duo felt his eyes grow wet.

"Shit. Boys don't cry."

"What's wrong Duo?"

"Quatre nothing? Just… forget it."

Duo flung himself on to his new bed and sighed.

"Should have known he was taken. He's too cute to be single. Damn you Fey! Why do I always fell for that ones that hit or the ones that are taken?"

That's part three!!! Does a little dance. Do you all like? Hope you do! Please tell me what you think!!!! Bye


	4. Part four

Part Four

Duo sighed as he watched Heero play basketball with such ease and grace. He also knew that Wufei was watching him like a hawk.

"Lucky bastard." Duo hissed under his breath. He was jealous. "Fuck up piece of ass." 

Ok Duo Maxwell was fucking pissed off with jealousy.

Duo had been at the school for a week now but still hadn't gotten any further with cracking Mr Yuy. He hated Wufei who seemed to be going out of his way to make sure Duo knew that he and Heero were a couple yet Duo had seen the signs that he himself had been giving Solo. The cold shoulder.

Never mind the fact that Heero never talked but if he did talk to anyone it was always Quatre. 

Duo had a suspicious feeling that Mr Yuy was fucking the other three-gundam pilots and the pink girl that followed Heero around.

Relena.

The innocent girl that Duo had managed to get on the wrong side of in the first few minutes of standing next to her.

He had mention Heero.

She was very protective about a boy that had a *boy*friend. Duo laughed at the very thought. That's why Wufei and Heero were so secretive. Because of Relena.

"What you laughing at?" Duo looked up at Quatre and Trowa and gave a wide cheesy grin at them.

"Just Relena."

Quatre smirked a little and Trowa nodded as if he was saying that he understood.

"Mind if we sit?"

"No course not, go ahead."

Quatre sat down and then pointed at Wufei. Duo looked over Wufei and Heero were talking and leaning very close together.

Duo felt another pang of jealous run through him. He quickly excused himself and headed towards the changing rooms.

Heero watched as the oz pilot disappeared into the changing rooms. Nodding to Wufei he followed.

He knew that Duo wasn't planning on turning them in, but he wanted to know just why the ozzie had come.

"If I hadn't made that stupid fucked up promise I would turn Chang in so fast he wouldn't know what happened."

Heero's eyes narrowed at the half naked boy. Duo was just dressed in a pair of black boxers. Heero's eyes roamed Duo's body and then told himself off. 

A gundam pilot does not fall in love.

What the fuck!

Heero blinked quickly.

Where had that come from? He didn't love Duo. Duo was oz, Duo was an emery.

"You shouldn't stare it's rude!"

Heero blinked again and looked at Duo clearly. Still clad in only boxers but with hands on his hips Duo was looking daggers at Heero.

"You want something?"

"Why are you here?"

"You're talking to me? That's good to hear." Duo smirked.

"Tell me if you don't plan on turning us in why are you hear?"

"I came to apologise but got side tracked."

"Side tracked?"

Duo nodded.

"Don't lie to me."

Duo didn't have time to defend himself as he was suddenly pushed against the wall of lockers.

"Tell me!"

Duo gulped at the closeness of Heero's body after all it had been Heero that had been in the latest round of wet dreams Duo had been having. 

Heero's eyes widen as he felt the boy he was pressed against react and his own body reacted in pretty much the same way.

Duo met Heero's eyes and the next thing he knew was that there was a very hot mouth of his, demanding enter. Duo kissed back with just as much passion as Heero put in. Duo's legs came of the ground and round Heero's waist as Heero's hands reached down to cup his ass.

Heero knew he had to do something and fast and so he picked Duo up, never pausing the kissing and moved with quickness to a toilet cubical and locked him and Duo in one together.

He shoved Duo against the wall and grinded their hips together. Duo's head fell back and he gave a rather loud moan. Heero attacked the white throat exposed to him and then his trained eye heard someone enter the changing rooms.

Placing a hand over Duo's mouth he listened to the person. Duo had also heard them and most of his thoughts had turned to the student changing but somewhere still on the very painfully spot between his legs.

"Heero? You in here?"

"I'll be out in a minute Wufei."

Heero released Duo and walked out of the toilet-leaving Duo leaning against the wall.

"Coming?"

There was movement and then everything went quiet. Duo looked out the door and around the changing rooms. Heero and Wufei had gone.

Duo bit back tears and screamed his rage. 

"Bastard!" 


	5. Part five

Note: Heero and Wufei are NOT going out! I know I made it seem like they were but they aren't! Wufei does love Heero but Heero doesn't love Wufei. Wufei is just jealous and is really ooc! Sorry

Part Five

Heero sighed and leaned back against the dorm room. He was pleased that it was single rooms after wise he would be sharing with Wufei. He had roomed with Wufei before and he didn't mind the Chinese pilot. What he did mind was the way Wufei looked at him.

Heero knew full well that Wufei liked him, maybe even loved him but Heero wasn't about to let himself get mixed up in affairs of the heart.

Across the room his laptop beeped and Heero headed over to it with one quick movement. It was a message from J.

_01,_

_Have you found the oz pilot yet?_

_J_

Heero glared at the screen.

Duo Maxwell.

Heero knew that Duo didn't plan on turning them in, but he knew that if Wufei pissed Duo of too much then Wufei would be in the hands of oz faster than you could say ai shiteru. 

Heero stopped. His hands froze over the laptop keyboard.

It was the same feeling early that day when he had been looking at Duo in just boxers.

"I Don't Love Duo!" Heero hissed to the empty room as he slammed the laptop shut and knocked over a chair.

This had to be sorted out. And soon.

Duo was laying on his own bed in his own room. An old manga laid on his chest open but Duo was staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Thinking back to what happened in the changing rooms made Duo's eyes water but Duo refused to cry.

He hated Heero Yuy!

Or so he told himself, but not matter how many times he said it, he couldn't seem to get himself to believe it.

Duo's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking.

"Go away!" Duo shouted and he rolled on to his back.

"Duo!" The knocking continued and Duo groaned at the sound of Heero's voice.

"Piss off!" Duo screamed and he placed his head under the pillow.

Heero stared at the door and knocked again. He wasn't leaving until he talked to Duo. He knocked again, louder this time.

There was no reply this time.

Heero's eyes narrowed at the door and he knocked again.

The door swung open under his fist to reveal a very pissed off Duo.

"What the fuck do you want?" Duo hissed. Violet eyes burned heated fire.

Duo took up the whole doorway making it impossible for Heero to push his way in.

"I want to talk." Heero grinded out the words.

"We talked early. Now it's late and I want to sleep."

Duo tried to close the door but Heero lodged the door open with his foot. 

Through the crack Heero could see that Duo was reaching for something.

The next thing Heero knew was that there was a gun pressed against his face.

"Do I make myself clear?" Duo asked in a low menacing voice.

"You can shut that door but I'm not leaving till I get what I want."

Angry flashed in Duo's eyes at Heero's words.

"Then go fuck your boyfriend!" Duo shouted, uncaring that the whole dorm could hear. His angry slammed the door shut, catching Heero's right foot.

Heero's face winched in pain and he removed his foot and stared at the door.

"Boyfriend?" He asked. Then it clicked. "Wufei!"

Wufei had heard what had happened between Duo and Heero and he was now scared for his life. Duo had mention boyfriend and Heero wasn't thick.

Sure enough a few seconds later there was a heavy pounding on Wufei's door.

Wufei opened it and stared it to Heero's eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Heero asked.

Wufei was aware that all the other boys in the dorm minus Duo stood out side in the hall staring at him and Heero.

"Come in." Wufei opened the door wide enough and Heero entered the room. Wufei shut the door quietly.

Heero stood in the middle of the room, glaring at Wufei while Wufei looked everywhere part from Heero.

"Explain."

"I told Duo I was your boyfriend."

Wufei could lie, to certain people. He never could lie to Quatre or the boy he loved.

"Why?"

"Because... I didn't want to see you with anyone else."

"Relena?"

Wufei blushed.

"I told her you couldn't, um, do anything in, um, that department."(1)

Heero's glare was getting worst and if looks could kill Wufei would of dropped dead as soon as Heero entered the room.

"You put the mission at risk, because of love?"

"Yes. It was wrong of me. I know." Wufei hung his head. "We have justice (2) to win and I thought that this was more important."

"Don't make excuses up Wufei. I don't love you. I like you as a friend. Please stay out of my private life."

And Heero left the room.

Wufei felt a tear fall down his face.

"I'm not going to cry, only weaklings cry. And I'm weaker than most."

(1) - Do you all know what I meant? I spread a rumour like this round my school after my ex boyfriend dumped me! That's what gave me this idea.

(2) - I had to put justice in somewhere!

I do like Wufei!!! I'm sorry, there is Wufei bashing in this fic! I'm really sorry all Wufei fans! 

Heero is such a bastard sometime! 


	6. Part six

Hello! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas! I did ^_^! Here's the next part for you, a late Christmas present!

Part Six

Duo entered the dining hall the next morning filled with dread, after all he had been the course of the break up between Heero and Wufei and although Heero might not be that pissed off about it, Duo had a feeling that Wufei could and would kill him. 

Duo wondered straight over to the table where Quatre and Trowa sat.

"Morning Duo!" Quatre smiled at his new friend and Duo tried to smile back. It was far too early in the morning and Duo hadn't had his normal dosage of coffee and sugar yet. Duo sat down heavily and looked over to the line of students queuing for food.

Duo sighed, he didn't want to queue in that long line just for a cup of tea.

"Did you sleep well Duo?"

Duo looked back down at Quatre and suddenly hated the blond gundam pilot for being so damn cheerful in the morning.

"Not really! Excuse me please."

Duo stood, intending to get away from the two gundam pilots presences and get a mug of steaming black coffee.

"Here." 

Duo jumped as he came face to face with Heero's dark Prussian eyes. He looked down at the hand that had just placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Morning Heero." Duo gulped.

"Black, one sugar." Heero slide into the seat next to Duo and Duo suddenly wanted to run from the room but instead he forced his heart to stop racing and sat down next to the Japanese teen.

"Thank you." Duo said straining to place the normal grin on his face. Heero grunted and started to eat the bowl of rice in front of him.

Duo pulled a face at the sight of food and nested the warm mug between his sweaty hands.

"No Wufei this morning?" Quatre asked, concern in his voice. Heero looked at Duo, who turned away and Heero glared at Quatre.

"Wufei is ill. He said he didn't want breakfast this morning. He'll see us in class." Trowa informed the table.

"Hn." Heero nodded once before going back to eating his breakfast.

"Heero what happened last night?"

Dark Prussian narrowed and Heero pushed the chair away and walked out of the room. Quatre blinked in surprised and Duo also jumped up and headed after Heero.

"HEERO?!"

Heero turned to look at the braided boy that walked towards him. A week ago Duo had approached Heero on the balcony and he was doing the same thing again. Only this time Duo was likely to get shot or hit.

"What?"

"I want to apologise."

Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo.

"Why?"

"What happened between, you and Wufei was my fault."

"There was never a me and Wufei. He lied to you Duo. And you fell. Some pilot!"

"Hay you know shit about you!"

"I know you're not from oz!"

"What?"

"I've looked. There isn't a Duo Maxwell in the Oz data base."

Duo smirked.

"You do this properly don't you?" He laughed which was cut off as Heero turned and glared him into silence. "You're right, there is no Duo Maxwell in oz."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to met the gundam pilots."

"I saw you in the cell."

Duo shrugged.

"You said yourself there is no Duo in oz. I came here to find you Heero but what I have found has scared me and I don't want to let go now."

Heero blinked confused at Duo who smiled shyly back. Duo turned and walked off leaving Heero deep in his own thoughts.

Heero entered the English room late. He apologised to the teacher who nodded for him to sit in the seat next to the window. He looked at Duo who was at the back, writing something on the paper.

Duo looked across and meet Heero's gaze. He lowered his eyes quickly to the note he was writing.

Solo had sent him an e-mail. He, Fey Maxwell, was being summoned by Zechs to go up to Antarctica with him. He was leave tomorrow morning.

Duo knew that his love for Solo was fading away with every day he spent with Heero and the love he knew he held for Heero was getting stronger and purer with each minute in the gundam pilot's presence.

Duo folded the note up and slipped it into his pocket. He then put up his hand and told the teacher he wasn't feeling very well. She eyed Duo then turned to Heero.

"Please take Mr Maxwell to see the Nurse Mr Yuy."

Heero nodded and stood up. He helped Duo out of the room and down towards the nurse.

Later that night when Heero was undressing for bed he came across a piece of paper folded up. He opened it up and read.

"I have to leave tomorrow. Don't ask me where I'm going, you know I can't tell and I know I'm being a coward by telling you this via a letter but I'm scared that if I tell you this to your face I will never want to leave your side. Heero over the past week I have found myself drowning into your eyes and I could do nothing to stop myself and I didn't really want to stop myself. But we cannot be together. Too much lays between us. But before I go I want you to know something, Heero Yuy I love you."

Duo sighed as he looked up at the school building one more time. He hadn't said good bye to any one and he was sad to leave. Duo had a feeling him and Heero would be meeting again soon and he knew that when they did, there would be no more running and hiding.

Well? In the next few chapters Duo will turn back to Fey. If you have noticed I'm trying to follow the path of the TV series. Heero and Zechs WILL be battling in Antarctica and everything like that but there will be added bits in between and stuff. Hope you like. Keep reviewing! Bye


	7. Part seven

Part Seven

Heero entered the new safe house with Trowa right behind him. He had fucked up his past few missions and it was no wonder with what was going on in his head. Unable to stop himself thinking about Duo, Heero trained harder than he had ever trained before but he still couldn't get the braided boy off his mind.

Trowa eyed Heero, he knew that Heero had a serious cut in his arm but he also knew that Heero wouldn't take his help unless forced. Trowa sighed as Heero disappeared up to his room and Trowa went to find the nearest vid phone in the house to call his angel.

Duo, or rather Fey wondered around the ice base lost deep in thought. In the two weeks since he had left the four gundam pilots that he had befriended and he missed them all but he missed Heero like a living person who miss air. He had grown to hate spending time with Solo. His lover had seen the changes in Fey and had become protective and even violent with Fey. Fey still had the black eye to prove it, well if you could see it any way; the amount of make up that was put on it may it invisible to see. Fey had rushed to Zechs in tears and Zechs had patched him up. Fey knew why Zechs was in the Antarctica; he was waiting for Noin to bring him 01 and 03 gundam pilots. Fey sighed as he heard his beeper go off. He checked it quickly. Noin had arrived and Zechs wanted him there. He nodded and headed towards the hanger.

Heero wasn't sure how Noin had found him and Trowa but he didn't really mind, by the looks of it he was getting his gundam back and he could destroy Trieze's right hand man at the same time. His arm still hurt from self-destructing but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He sow the long blond hair man called Zechs approach him, Trowa and Noin and he heard the sharp intake in breath that Trowa gave. Heero looked round in the direction was looking. 

Walking towards them, dressed to kill in an unbelievable tight oz uniform with matching knee high boots, was Duo. His long hair swung behind him as he strolled forward, his head held high and violet eyes fixed on Noin. Making it seem that he hadn't seen the two gundam pilots.

Zechs stopped by Heero but said nothing until Fey had arrived by his side. He watched Heero's eyes run up and down Fey's body and then held out his hand.

"I am Zechs..."

"I know who you are." Heero said.

"You have met Noin and this is my second in command Fey Maxwell." He pointed at the oz soldier beside him.

"Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton."

Zechs nodded.

"I've never done this before but," Heero held out a steady hand and Zechs took it and shock it before letting go. He turned to face the gundams.

Heero's mind was half listening to Zechs and the other on the boy that loved him that stood only a few meters away. 

Fey walked quickly down a corridor unaware he was being watched by 01. 

"FEY!"

Fey jumped as Solo appeared and placed a hand on his arm. "Solo what's wrong?" Fey tried not to shake at Solo's touch and hoped his voice sounded steady.

"You." Solo twisted Fey's arm around his back. "I don't like being treated like you have treated me the last few days Fey. I love you and you don't even have the guts to love me back. What happened to you huh?"

"Solo you're hurting me." Fey sobbed. "Please let go." 

All of Fey's life Solo had been there, Solo had given Fey his name and identity. Solo had control over Fey's life and Fey could do nothing to stop Solo from hurting him.

"So? Who did you fuck you little whore?" Solo spat pressing Fey against a wall.

"Let him go." An unemotional voice ordered Solo and Solo let Fey go who fell to the floor cradling his twisted arm.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You're worst nightmare." A gunshot rang through the corridors and Solo gripped his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Heero stop it!" Fey shouted his violet eyes red but his voice determined as the gundam pilot pointed his gun at Solo again.

"He hurt you." Heero said to Fey making it sound that because of this Solo must die.

"I'm fine." Fey said and looked at Solo. "Not any more Solo. No control." Fey then walked away.

"FEY!" Solo cried and Fey turned back to face Solo.

"No. I'm no longer yours Solo. I am no longer Fey. My name is Duo Maxwell and I never lie but I sure as hell run and hide."

That was the last time oz heard of Fey Maxwell. Fey disappeared long before the battle between Zechs and Heero began.

Heero watched the retreating back of Duo. Maybe one day, when he sow Duo again he would be able to tell him that he loved him too.

A few months later

"Ouch that hurt." Duo flipped himself upright and rubbed the back on his neck.

"Who are you?" A bright light was shone in Duo's eyes and Duo backed away from the bright light.

"The Great Destroyer." He answered boldly as five scientists walked towards him.

"The Great Destroyer huh? Who you plan on destroying kid?"

"Oz."

"Why?"

"Too much pain cause by them."

"Well how would the Great Destroyer like to become Gundam Pilot 02?"

"What? Are you kidding or what? Me a gundam pilot?"

"You are destroying oz, so are we. Might as well work together kid."

Duo nodded. "Alright, anything for the ones you love."

"Indeed."

Duo wasn't prepared for the steel hard fist that hit him in the stomach.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you screamed."

"Yeah? Well my ma told me that real men don't cry."

Heero and Wufei stared across the cell at each other. Every since Wufei had told Duo about him and Heero being a couple the Japanese Pilot never talked to Wufei.

"I'm sorry Yuy."

Heero didn't get a chance to reply as the cell door opened and a figure with really long hair was thrown in.

"Rebel scum." A guard laughed shutting the door and Heero moved to the boy's side well aware that Wufei was also right beside him as well. He turned the boy over to reveal violet orbs and a half smile.

"Nice seeing you again Hee-Chan." Then Duo promptly passed out.

Confused? I am. That was really rushed I know and kinda short but it is going to get interesting soon... hopefully. Thanks for reviewing! Bye 


End file.
